Form V (Shien/Djem So)
Form V was developed in reaction to Form III's extreme defense. It utilizes aspects of Form III without the needless waste of time spent waiting for an opening. It is far more aggressive. Form V Style You have begun your journey on the path to mastering Form V. You forcfully push your opponent's weapon aside and follow through with an attack. Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Amateur Swashbucker (Opportune Parry and Riposte) '''Benefit: '''You may start the day with one extra panache, up to a maximum of your Charisma modifier. You my also use your Wisdom instead of your Charisma to calculate your maximum number of panache points. When using a beam sword in two hands you gain a +1 shield bonus to AC. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Beam Sword Mastery. '''Special: You may not use Djem So Form V feats and Shien Form V feats at the same time. These feats count as seperate styles. Shien Form V Shien Deflection You have focused on the aspect of Form V dedicated to mobility and deflection of ranged attacks. You use your powerful swings to return all attacks, both melee and ranged, to their sender and then quickly close to gap to deliver your attacks. Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, Amateur Swashbucker (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Form V Style '''Benefit: '''You may start the day with one extra panache, up to a maximum of your Charisma modifier. While using Form V Style, you make use Opportune Parry and Riposte on ranged attacks and ranged touch attacks, instead of using your damage, use the damage of the attack that was parried. The attack may be sent towards any opponent within 30' of you. If you successfully parry your opponent's ranged attack using Shien Deflection, as an immediate action, you may make a charge action against him gaining all the normal benefits and hinderances that comes with it. You may move up to your base move speed per round with this ability. Shien Knock Back ''Your strikes from your Shien mastery are so strong that they knock your opponent back, opening him up for attack. 'Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, Amateur Swashbucker (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Shien Deflection, Form V Style '''Benefit: You may start the day with one extra panache, up to a maximum of your Charisma modifier. The target of Shien Deflection is flat-footed for your next attack. Djem So Form V Djem So Follow-Through Your strikes are made with an unusual ferocity seen in beam sword combat. Prerequisites: Beam Sword Mastery, Amateur Swashbucker (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Form V Style Benefit: While using Form V Style, you may add your Strength modifier in addition to your Dexterity modifier to your damage. Djem So Block Breaker Your powerful blows strike down your opponent's guard. Prerequisites: Beam Sword Mastery, Amateur Swashbucker (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Djem So Follow-Through, Form V Style Benefit: While using Form V Style when you successfully deal damage your opponent takes a -1 penalty to AC for one round. Each successive hit during that round grants a further -1 penalty to AC for the round.